Ben Hur/18
Kategoria:Ben Hur Naprzeciw domu Simonidesa, po drugiej stronie rzeki, wznosił się pałac, który miał być dziełem słynnego budowniczego króla Epifanesa i odpowiadał pojęciu, jakie w ogóle o tego rodzaju budowlach mieć możemy. Styl jednak tego gmachu odznaczał się pewną kolosalnością, która się nie zgadza z dzisiejszymi zasadami klasycznej architektoniki, a tym samym zbliżał się do stylu perskiego, nie zaś do greckiego, tak chętnie naśladowanego w Rzymie. Mur, okalający całą wyspę wzdłuż wybrzeża, wybudowany był w podwójnym celu, bo miał chronić i od wylewu i od nieprzyjaciela; czynił jednak całe to miejsce posępnym i nikt nie lubił tu stale przebywać. Z tego powodu zbudowano dla legatów rzymskich inną rezydencję na zachodnim stoku góry Sulpius, poniżej świątyni Jowisza. Nie wszyscy wierzyli, aby niezdrowe położenie miało być powodem opuszczenia pałacu, przeciwnie, utrzymywano, że wybudowanie pałacu na górze przedstawiało większe niebezpieczeństwo, bo było obwarowane tak potężnymi murami, że je twierdzą zwano. To przypuszczenie wiele miało prawdopodobieństwa tym bardziej, że pałac na wyspie nie był nigdy zupełnie opuszczonym; przeciwnie, utrzymywano go w stanie świetności i gościły w nim zwykle, przejeżdżające przez Antiochię znakomitości, jak konsulowie, wodzowie lub sąsiedni królowie. Ponieważ w całym tym gmachu jedna nas tylko obchodzi komnata, pozostawiamy resztę wyobraźni czytelnika, jeśli zechce zwiedzić ogrody, łaźnie, korytarze i cały labirynt komnat, aż do pawilonów na dachu. Urządzenie tego wszystkiego było nader zbytkowne; nie należy bowiem zapominać, że to pałac w grodzie "wspaniałego Wschodu". Komnatę, do której teraz wejdziemy, nazwano by dzisiaj salonem. Była ona obszerna, posadzka lśniła marmurem, a światło wpadało oknami zaopatrzonymi w kolorową mikę, zastępującą teraźniejsze szyby. Jednostajność ścian urozmaicały posągi Atlasa i jego cór w rozmaitych postawach, podtrzymując gzyms zdobiony rozmaitymi arabeskami i mieszaniną barw: niebieskiej, zielonej, purpurowej i złotej. Wzdłuż ścian znajdował się dywan z indyjskiego jedwabiu i wełny kaszmirskiej utkany. Umeblowanie stanowiły stoły i stołki dziwacznego egipskiego kształtu. Niech więc Simonides myśli o oczekiwanym królu i układa, w jaki sposób mu dopomoże, a Estera niech śpi wśród złotych snów. My, przejdźmy most na rzece, bacznie strzeżoną bramą, mińmy iście babilońską liczbę krętych korytarzy, podwórzy i wejdźmy do owej złoconej komnaty Od stropu zwiesza się pięć świeczników, po jednym w każdym rogu, a piąty, największy, w środku. Świeczniki te, niby piramidy lamp płonących, rzucały światło jaskrawe na demoniczne oblicza Atlasów i różnobarwne ozdoby gzymsu. Przy stołach zgromadziło się około stu osób, którym się przypatrzeć musimy. Wszyscy byli młodzi, niektórzy jeszcze nawet chłopcy. Bez żadnej wątpliwości są to Italczycy. a najwięcej Rzymian, bo mówią czystą łaciną i noszą suknie, jakich używają w domu mieszkańcy wielkiej stolicy nad Tybrem. Tuniki ich, o krótkich rękawach, nadają się wybornie do klimatu Antiochii, a krój ich szczególnie wygodnym się zdaje w dusznej atmosferze komnaty; togi i suknie, niektóre bogato i nie bez znaczenia purpurą lamowane, leżą na dywa- nie porzucone. Gdzieniegdzie wśród tych szat widać śpiących, wygodnie rozciągniętych młodzieńców. Czy ich powaliło zmęczenie po skwarnym dniu, czy hojne na cześć Bachusa libacje, nie chcemy rozstrzygać. Gwar tu nieustanny. Słychać czasem wybuchy śmiechu, to głośne oznaki gniewu lub radości - ale wszystko przygłusza stuk, czy odgłos, dziwnie dla nieobeznanego brzmiący. Przybliżywszy się do stołów, odkryjemy tajemnicę, bo zebrane tu towarzystwo zabawia się ulubioną grą w kości lub warcaby. Kim są ci goście? - Miły Flawiuszu - mówi jeden z grających, trzymając kość w palcach - widzisz moją suknię tam na dywanie naprzeciw nas. To całkiem nowa suknia, a sprzączka, co ją spina na ramieniu, ze szczerego złota i duża jak moja ręka. - To i cóż? - odparł Flawiusz, grą tylko zajęty. - Widziałem takich dużo; może twój płaszcz nie stary, ale nie jest też nowy. Cóż zresztą? - Nic. Tylko dałbym tę suknię temu, kto by mi pokazał człowieka wiedzącego wszystko. - Ba - jeśli tylko tyle, to taniej mieć go możesz, bo wskażę ci kilku, nawet takich co purpurę noszą, a podejmą się uczynić ci zadość. Grajże! - Oto - wygrałem. - Czy tak? Na Jowisza! No i cóż? Czy zagramy jeszcze? - Dobrze, niech i tak będzie. - Jaka stawka? - Sestercja. Każdy z nich zapisał sobie sumę na tabliczce, a gdy układali dalszą grę Flawiusz wrócił do poprzedniej uwagi swego towarzysza. - Człowieka, który by wszystko wiedział! Na Herkulesa, jeśli by takich łatwo znaleźć, to wyrocznie chleb tracą. Czegóż byś chciał od takiego potwora? - Musiałby mi dać odpowiedź na jedno pytanie, a potem, na Jowisza, kark bym mu skręcił. - Jakież to pytanie? - Chciałbym, aby mi powiedział godzinę... nie, minutę, w której Maksencjusz jutro przyjedzie. - Doskonałe posunięcie... mam cię!... Dlaczegóż minutę? - Nie stałeś nigdy z odkrytą głową na syryjskim wybrzeżu, gdzie wyląduje? Na ojca Romulusa, nie tak parzą ognie Westy, a ja wiem, że umrę, ale chcę umierać w Rzymie. Ha! na bogi, pokonałeś mnie, Flawiuszu! Przegrałem. O Fortuno, jakże zmienne twoje łaski! - Czy gramy? - Muszę przecież odegrać moją sestercję. - Niech i tak będzie. I grali dalej, a gdy blask dzienny począł walczyć ze światłem lamp, siedzieli jeszcze przy tym samym stole. Należeli oni, jak i większa część tegoż towarzystwa, do świty konsula; bawiąc się, czekali na niego. W czasie powyższej rozmowy nowe towarzystwo weszło do sali i niepostrzeżone przez nikogo zbliżyło się do głównego stołu. Nowo przybyli wracali widocznie z dopiero co ukończonej uczty. Kilku ledwie trzymało się na nogach; jeden, w wieńcu na głowie, zdawał się być przewodniczącym, a może fundatorem całej zabawy. Nie wydawał się być pijanym, przeciwnie, gorące wino podniosło tylko wdzięk jego czysto rzymskiej urody. Głowę niósł wyniośle, krew rumieniła mu usta i policzki, oczy jasnym świeciły blaskiem, ale sposób, w jaki niósł togę był trochę za zuchwały jak na człowieka trzeźwego. Szedł śmiało ku stołowi, robiąc miejsce swemu otoczeniu z pewną bezwzględnością. Gdy stanął i popatrzył na grających, wszyscy rzucili się ku niemu z głośnym okrzykiem powitania. - Messala! Messala! - wołali. Ci, co się znajdowali dalej, powtórzyli ten okrzyk ze swego miejsca. Za chwilę całe towarzystwo zbliżyło się ku środkowi. Messala przyjął to powitanie na pozór obojętnie; przecież pragnął skorzystać z tej sposobności i przekonać wszystkich, jak bardzo był lubiany i z jakich przyczyn. - Zdrowie twoje. Druzusie! - rzekł do najbliżej grającego. Pozwól mi swojej tabliczki na chwilę. Podniósł do oczu woskową tabliczkę, przeliczył zapisane zakłady i rzucił je z pewnym rodzajem wzgardy na stół, mówiąc: - Denary i tylko denary - moneta rzeźników i fornali. - Na pijanego syna Semeli, na co to Rzym schodzi, gdy wnuk Cezara czuwa noce całe, aby mu nędzny denar Fortuna przyniosła! Potomek Druzusa zaczerwienił się po uszy, a otaczający zagłuszyli jego odpowiedź, spiesząc do stołu wśród wykrzykników na cześć Messali. - Mężowie znad Tybru! - mówił znowu Messala, odbierając kubek z kośćmi od stojącego obok młodzieńca. Kto jest ulubieńcem bogów? Rzymianin. Kto narodom nadaje prawa? Rzymianin. Kto prawem miecza panuje nad światem? Tu już całe towarzystwo wyprzedziło go w odpowiedzi i zawołało chórem: - Rzymianin, Rzymianin! - A przecież... a przecież - rzekł z wolna, aby tym łacniej uwięzić ich uwagę - a przecież jest ktoś lepszy od najlepszego Rzymianina. Zamilkł i wstrząsnął dumnie swą patrycjuszowską głową, jakby chcąc słowa swoje jeszcze zaostrzyć; a gdy towarzysze milczeli, powtórzył pytanie: - Czy słyszycie, jest ktoś lepszy od najlepszego Rzymianina! - Herkules! - zakrzyknął ktoś z tłumu. - Bachus! - podsunął jakiś satyryk. - Jowisz - Jowisz! - wołali wszyscy. - Nie - odparł Messala - szukajcie raczej wśród ludzi. - Powiedz jego imię, nazwij go - krzyczeli. - Nazwę - rzekł, gdy okrzyki przycichły. - Ten, który do doskonałych przymiotów Rzymianina dodaje przymioty człowieka Wschodu. Ten, który zwycięzców Zachodu uczy sztuki korzystania wschodnich zdobyczy, słowem, uczy rozkoszy Wschodu. - Na Apollina, to przecież ten najlepszy, to jeszcze zawsze Rzymianin! - zauważył ktoś wśród głośnego śmiechu i oklasków, świadczących, że przemowa Messali zainteresowała wszystkich. - Wschód - mówił dalej - nie zna bogów, ale za to wielbi wino, kobiety i Fortunę, a najwięcej tę ostatnią; dlatego też hasło nasze brzmi: - Kto się odważy na to co ja? Wszędzie da się to hasło zastosować, czy to w bitwie, czy w senacie, a najbardziej przystoi temu, kto szukając najlepszego, nie zadrży przed najgorszym. Mówca zmienił teraz głos, przybierając lekki, przyjacielski wyraz, bez zatarcia owej wyższości, która go cechowała i którą mu dopiero co przyznano. - W wielkiej skrzyni na cytadeli mam pięć talentów w doskonałej monecie, a oto kwity na nie. Mówiąc to, wyjął z tuniki rolkę pergaminów i rzucił je na stół. Cisza panowała zupełna, a wszystkich oczy zwróciły się ku niemu. - Suma ta jest miarą tego, na co się mogę odważyć. Kto z was odważy się na tyle? Milczycie... więc suma za wielka? Dobrze - cofam jeden talent. Cóż, jeszcze nikt? Chodźcie więc i grajcie o trzy talenty - tylko o trzy... i to nie? A więc stawiam dwa... jeszcze nie? - Niech będzie jeden - jeden bodaj na cześć rzeki, nad którąście światło dzienne ujrzeli - Rzym wschodni przeciw zachodniemu! Barbarzyński Orontes przeciw świętemu Tybrowi! - Orontes przeciw Tybrowi - powtórzył z pogardliwym uśmiechem. Jednak nikt się nie ruszył, co widząc Messala, rzucił kubek na stół i śmiejąc się schował kwity. - Ha, ha, ha! Wiem już, na olimpijskiego Jowisza, dokąd dążycie: chcecie robić lub powiększyć majątki i po to przybyliście do Antiochii. Hola, Cecyliuszu! - Oto jestem. Messalo - zawołał człowiek za nim stojący - jestem tu i ginę w tłumie, żebrząc na próżno o drachmę, aby zapłacić wściekłego wioślarza, co mnie tu przywiózł. Niech mnie porwie Pluto, jeśli ci nowo przybyli mają wszyscy choć obola przy sobie. Słowa te wywołały szalony śmiech, który rozległ się po całej sali: jeden Messala pozostał poważnym i zimnym. - Idź - rzekł do Cecyliusza - idź, skąd przybywamy, i niechaj służba przyniesie wina, kubki i puchary. Skoro ci nasi rodacy, co tu przybyli szukać fortuny, nie mają sakiewek, to na syryjskiego Bachusa, chcę się dowiedzieć, czy mają przynajmniej dobre żołądki. Spiesz się! Potem zwrócił się do Druzusa z głośnym śmiechem: - Ha, ha, przyjacielu! Nie gniewaj się, żem się źle wyraził o tobie, jako krewnym Cezara, z powodu denara. Użyłem, widzisz, tylko imienia, aby was wypróbować, latorośle Rzymu. Chodź Druzusie. chodź! - To mówiąc, wziął kubek i wstrząsnął kośćmi: - No! na zgodę i szczęście, zagrajmy, wymień jakąkolwiek sumę. Obejście Messali miało w sobie wiele ciepła i serdeczności. Druzus zmiękł w jednej chwili. - Na nimfy, niech i tak będzie - rzekł śmiejąc się. - Będę z tobą rzucał kości o denara. Przez, stół patrzył na grających młodzieniec, raczej wyrostek; nagle Messala zwrócił się do niego i zapytał: - Coś ty za jeden? Chłopiec cofnął się. - Na Kastora i jego brata! nie chciałem cię obrazić. Zwyczajem jest, między ludźmi tym ściślejsze prowadzić rachunki, im sprawa mniejszej wagi. Potrzebuję więc pomocnika; chceszże mi służyć? Młodzieniec dobył tabliczki i gotów był do rachunku. Sposób obejścia Messali ujmował wszystkich! - Czekaj no, czekaj, Messalo! - wołał Druzus. - Panuje wprawdzie przesąd, że nie należy rozmawiać, gdy się ktoś właśnie do rzucania kości zabiera, ale nie mogę powstrzymać ciekawości. - Zacznij od pytania, a ja rzucone kości kubkiem zakryję, abyś ich nie widział, ot tak. - Mówiąc to, nakrył kości kubkiem. Druzus pytał: - Czy widziałeś kiedy Kwintusza Ariusza? - Duumwira? - Nie, jego syna. - Nie wiedziałem wcale, że duumwir miał syna. - Mniejsza o to - rzekł Druzus obojętnie - ale to prawda, Messalo, że Pollux nie był chyba podobniejszym Kastorowi, jak ty Ariuszowi. Na uwagę tę zawtórowało dwadzieścia głosów: - Prawda, prawda! Takież oczy, takaż twarz. - Cóż znowu! - rzekł ktoś pogardliwie - Messala jest Rzymianinem, a Ariusz Żydem. - To prawda - potwierdził ktoś trzeci - jest Żydem. Już zaczynała się wywiązywać utarczka na słowa, co widząc Messala, odezwał się pośrednicząc: - Nie ma jeszcze wina, Druzusie; co się zaś tyczy Ariusza, chętnie wierzę twemu zdaniu, ale pragnąłbym coś więcej o nim się dowiedzieć. - Zaraz powiem, a klnę się na bogi, że - czy jest Rzymianinem, czy Żydem, nie mówię tego, aby ci uchybić, Messalo, ale - Ariusz jest pięknym, odważnym i rozumnym. Nie przyjął ofiarowywanych mu względów Cezara, w ogóle otacza się tajemnicą i trzyma się od nas w oddaleniu, jakby się czuł lepszym lub gorszym. W palestrze i szkole szermierki nie miał równego sobie; walczył i zwyciężał modrookich olbrzymów znad Renu lub byki z Sarmacji, jakby to były wiązki miękkiej łoziny. Duumwir zostawił mu wielki majątek, że jednak ma zamiłowanie do broni, wojna jest jego żywiołem. Maksencjusz przyjął go do swego orszaku i miał z nami płynąć, ale gdzieś się zapodział w Rawennie. Wiem jednak, że przybył cało - dziś rano słyszałem o nim. I znowu zamiast przyjść do pałacu lub cytadeli, zakwaterował się w gospodzie i jak zwykle, zniknął. Z początku słuchał Messala obojętnie, w miarę jednak, jak mówił opowiadający, coraz to więcej zaciekawiał; a na końcu zdjął rękę z kubka i zawołał: Hej, Kajuszu! Słyszysz? Na to jeden z młodzieńców, stojących w pobliżu, a był nim ów towarzysz Messali na torze wyścigowym, zadowolony z wezwania, odpowiedział: - Nie byłbym przyjacielem twoim, gdybym nie słyszał. - Spodziewam się, że pamiętasz człowieka, który cię dziś z wozu strącił? - Alboż to na przypomnienie nie czuję stłuczenia w ramieniu! - i poparł swe słowa wzruszeniem ramion. - No, to dziękuj losowi, który mi pozwolił znaleźć twego nieprzyjaciela. Słuchaj dalej: Tu Messala zwrócił się do Druzusa: - Opowiedz nam co więcej o tym, co jest Żydem i Rzymianinem równocześnie. Na Feba, to zestawienie doskonalszym jest i może wytworzyć połączenie lepsze od centaura! Jakże się ubiera? - Po żydowsku! - Słyszysz, Kajuszu - mówił Messala - ten człowiek po pierwsze: jest młody, po drugie, ma twarz rzymską, po trzecie, nosi suknie żydowskie, po czwarte, pokonuje konie, przewraca wozy, stosownie do okoliczności. Pomóżże memu przyjacielowi, Druzusie, i powiedz, że ten Ariusz posiada różne języki, bo inaczej nie mógłby być dziś Żydem, jutro Rzymianinem; wątpię jednak, czy włada świetnym językiem Aten? - Mogę cię upewnić Messalo, że mówi tak czysto, iż mógłby nawet walczyć na Istmusie. - Słyszysz, Kajuszu? - mówił Messala - potrafi zgrabnie rozmawiać z kobietą po grecku; to już mego rachunku punkt piąty. Cóż ty na to? - Ty go znalazłeś Messalo - odparł Kajusz - albo sam o sobie zwątpić muszę. - Przepraszam cię, Kajuszu i was wszystkich, co tu jesteście, że rozmawiam zagadkami - rzekł Messala ujmująco. - Na wszystkie bogi, nie będę nadużywał długo waszej grzeczności, ale pomóżcie mi zagadkę tę rozwiązać. Patrzcie! - tu znów rękę na kubku położył i śmiejąc się, mówił dalej. - Patrzcie tu tak blisko mam Pytie i ich tajemnicze wróżby! Zdaje mi się, że mówiłeś o jakiejś tajemnicy między Ariuszem a jego synem, wszak tak? - Historia jego nie jest tajemnicą odparł Druzus - a wszyscy wiedzą, że gdy Ariusz ojciec popłynął w morze, aby ścigać korsarzy, nie miał żony, ani rodziny. Wrócił zaś z chłopcem, tym, o którym mówimy, i następnego dnia adoptował go. - Adoptował go? - powtórzył Messala. - Powieść twoja zajmuje mnie! Gdzież duumwir mógł znaleźć chłopca? - Na to chyba nikt ci nie zdoła odpowiedzieć, Messalo. Chyba sam Ariusz, Słyszałem, że duumwir wśród bitwy stracił głowę, inna galera znalazła go walczącego z bałwanami na kruchej desce i w towarzystwie młodego chłopca, który mu życie ocalił. Opowiadał mi tę historię jeden z tych, którzy na owej ratunkowej znajdowali się galerze; stąd nie może prawdziwości słów tych zaprzeczyć. W końcu dodam, że mówiono, jakoby towarzysz duumwira był Żydem. - Żydem?... - powtórzył Messala. - I niewolnikiem. - Jak to, Druzusie, niewolnikiem?... - Gdy ich na okręt zabrano, duumwir miał zbroję trybuna, a ów ubranie wioślarza. Messala już się nie opierał o stół. - Wiośl... - połknął wyraz i spojrzał wkoło wzrokiem po raz pierwszy w życiu zmieszanym. W tej chwili właśnie wszedł szereg niewolników do sali, jedni nieśli wielkie amfory i czary z winem, inni koszyki z owocami, i cukrami, inni jeszcze puchary i kubki, a prawie wszystko srebrne. Widok ten dodał Messali natchnienia i siły; za chwilę stał na stołku i mówił dźwięcznym głosem: - Mężowie znad Tybru, pozwólcie nam zmienić oczekiwanie wodza na ucztę Bachusa. Kogo wybierzecie na przełożonego? Druzus wstał. - Komuż przystoi być pierwszym wobec fundatora? - rzekł. Odpowiedzcież Rzymianie! Zgromadzeni potwierdzili wybór okrzykiem. Messala zdjął wieniec z głowy i podał go Druzusowi, a ten wszedł na stół i w obliczu wszystkich uwieńczył Messalę, czyniąc go panem uczty. - Razem ze mną przyszło kilku przyjaciół wprost z uczty. Aby ta nowa biesiada zaczęła się zgodnie ze starym, świętym obyczajem, należy tu przynieść tego, którego najzupełniej zmógł słodki sok winnej jagody. Wiele głosów wołało: Oto on, oto on! Nareszcie dźwignięto z podłogi młodzieńca, tak nadzwyczajnej piękności, że zaiste mógłby przedstawić samego bożka pijaństwa, tylko - korona spadłaby mu z głowy, a ręka nie zdołałaby utrzymać tyrsu. - Posadźcie go na stół - rzekł przełożony. Nie mógł siedzieć. - Pomóż mu, Druzusie. Druzus wziął nieprzytomnego w swe ramiona. Potem zwrócił się Messala do upitego i rzekł wśród ogólnego milczenia: O Bachusie, największy z bogów, sprzyjaj nam dzisiaj; a w moich i moich towarzyszy imieniu złożę ten wieniec na twoim ołtarzu w gaju Dafny. Pochylił się, włożył znów wieniec na głowę, zdjął kubek, który pokrywał rzucone kości, i rzekł z uśmiechem: Patrz, Druzusie, moim jest denar. Okrzyki wstrząsnęły salą, aż posągi Atlasów zadrżały. Orgia się rozpoczęła.